


late Night Discussions

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Timari One Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, MariBat, shot but dialog heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: Late nights of research and a lack of good coffee
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	late Night Discussions

The mission was running longer than they had anticipated. Okay so maybe mission wasn’t the right word, Tim and Mari were just doing some research for an upcoming mission. Calling it a mission made it more fun, but it was 2 am and they were running out of coffee. 

“I think someone changed the stash to decaf,” as if to add emphasis to his point Tim let out a long yawn. He was far to cute if you asked Mari, maybe that’s why she always volunteered to help with gathering info. It helped that it was a fun puzzle, he was just a bonus, definitely that way, not the other way. Info first than cute partner. She was spoiling again, the snap in front of her brought her back to the conversation.

“Must be getting to you too, huh?” 

“Hmm” Mari took to staring at the half empty cup in her hand. They both had been up for over 72 hours, normally that’s child’s play but the coffee switch was getting to them.

Mari had taken Tim’s cup and hers to the kitchen. Tim went track to typing until he felt a weight on his shoulder, Mari had made herself at home, eyes half laden. She was warm.

Tim kept typing up something, he wasn’t quite paying attention anymore going on autopilot. “I wonder what life would be like if this was just a story,” Mari mumbled it but the idea got Tim’s attention.

“I don’t know, maybe more explosions depending on who wrote it,” he had stopped typing and her chuckle brought a smile to his lips. Success! 

“Only if Jay-Jay wrote it… okay maybe Roy too,” she had to chuckle at the idea of the two dorks making explosion noises. 

“You make a fair point,” Tim was thinking the same thing. Bart’s voice making some dumb sound affects came to mind. “Can’t forget Bart, Wally and BB,” the list really could go on.

Her giggle at the idea of all sound effects made by their friends brought a chuckle of his own.

“What about yours? What would you write if you had the power?” Mari’s question got Tim thinking, what would he write?

“I’m not sure, you?”

“I don’t know, maybe less evil but where’s the fun in that. Guess it’s a good thing we don’t write stories like fate.”

“I got to agree it’d be pretty boring and cliché,” another yawn escaped both heroes.

“Maybe we should sleep.”

“Who are you and what did you do with Tim?” Tim could hear the agreement in her voice, his laptop placed in the coffee table forgotten. She snuggled closer to him nonetheless, her warmth was the convincing Tim needed.

The two went undisturbed till later that afternoon when someone finally checked on them. Dick and Adrien fist bumped upon seeing the two sleeping teens, the plan had worked better than they thought. Maybe a few more hours of sleep would be good for the workaholics sleeping on the couch tangled together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Timari week ages ago


End file.
